


Loving The Second Hottest Girl in Town

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: A whole wing away, Hogan in the East Wing and Josh in the West, she could feel his joy encompass her.





	Loving The Second Hottest Girl in Town

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Hogan walked into the Second Lady’s office to drop off folders. She tried her best to step in and out unnoticed; that office was always out of control.

“Where you going hot stuff?” Jack asked.

“I'm sorry?”

Hogan stopped in her tracks and looked at the Senior Staff.

“The Hot 30 Under 30.” Jack waved the paper around. “Guess who’s number two?”

“Are you kidding me?”

Hogan rushed over, grabbing the paper from his hands. Every year City Paper did a spread featuring up and comers in the nation’s capital. It was not all about looks but it had been many years since anyone who did not please the eyeballs made the list.

“Who’s number one?” she asked, franticly turning the pages. “Who beat me?”

“Atiana Valdez from CNN.” Donna said. “She is cute.”

“Wow, I spoke to them over the phone a few weeks ago.” Hogan said. “They said they were doing a profile on up and comers and wanted to ask some questions.”

Jack wanted to know why she hadn't told him.

“Because it was not about my Aunt and Uncle…except for the usual nepotism questions. I could handle it.”

“Well sweetheart,” CJ said. “Welcome to my world. One minute they love you, the next…”

Hogan already knew about the fickle press and public. The tabloids followed her around and Josh’s worshippers did not like her. Ron Butterfield already had a few agents working on hate mail and emails she received. The couple practically had their own segment on E and Fox News. She took it all in stride, refusing to live her life in the shadows. It concerned Josh as he never wanted her to deal with some of the same crap her Aunt had before her but there was really nothing to do about it.

“Nora, you have Hechinger at 10:30 and Cobb at noon.”

Hogan was now Nora’s senior assistant. There was a time when she was working for Donna but in an effort to bring more men into the office after baseless accusations of chauvinism, Donna hired Lucas Carpenter. He was great and fit into the dynamic of their large but tight-knit office.

“I have work to do.” Hogan said. “Can I take this?”

“Feel free.” CJ nodded. “OK guys, we’re done here. Get out there and do good things today.”

***

“Nora Ziegler’s office.”

“Hey, my little hottie.”

“They record these phone calls Joshua. At least that’s what I heard.”

“How is your day?”

“Busy, but I'm sure yours is too.”

“Yeah. Will I see you tonight? I really want to see you tonight.”

They had not been together for the past four nights. Hogan just wasn’t feeling well and wanted her space. Josh respected that, though he missed her. He always wanted to be with her; considered asking her to move in with him. He knew Hogan would say no…she always talked about how important her space was. She craved her freedom above all else. Josh finally stopped fearing she was going to leave him as the Administration entered its fourth year, but he still didn’t know where this was headed. He was ready to settle down; had no idea what Hogan wanted to do. Again, he fear asking because the answer might be hard to swallow.

“I would love to see you.”

A whole wing between them, Hogan in the East Wing and Josh in the West, she could feel his joy encompass her.

“I'm going out with some friends tonight. Do you want to meet me at my place after?”

“Yeah. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She lowered her voice. She was at work after all. “I’ll see you later.”

Hanging up, Hogan went out for a smoke break. It was a cold late morning on the East Wing portico but Hogan tried to ignore that. She walked down and looked into CJ’s office. There were three Secret Service agents standing out there in the cold but they paid her little mind. The Second Lady was on the phone, feet up on the desk, laughing about something. Maybe one day Hogan would be that cool and glamorous. She thought for a moment of Josh being President and she being First Lady. Then she laughed; it was never going to happen.

While she knew Santos was running for a second term, Hogan hoped to drag Josh from the political spotlight after that. Who even knew if that was possible since he was so much like Uncle Leo. He and Toby already suffered heart attacks…Hogan never wanted that to happen to Josh. It scared the hell out of her.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Hogan managed a smile for Aidan Pertwie, he worked for Leo’s Communications Department. What was he doing on this end of the earth?

“Hey Aidan. What are you doing here?”

“I had a meeting with Daisy about some of the Second Lady’s appearances and thought I would say hello to you. I saw you in City Paper.”

“Everyone has. I really didn’t know that’s what they were calling me about.”

“Would you have declined?” he asked.

“Wow, you are the first person to ask me that.”

“You got an answer?”

“Nope.” Hogan shook her head and laughed. 

Aidan laughed too, then he moved in for the kill.

“Have dinner with me tonight.”

“Aidan, we've had this conversation a billion times. You said…”

“Friends. Friends like to go out and eat, don’t they?”

“Sure. Except you want more than that and us hanging out all the time is not fair to you or me. I'm in a pretty serious relationship.”

“So I read. Doesn’t it get tiresome, being in the tabloids?”

“Sure. It never gets tiresome being with Josh. We can't control all of that. Another couple will come out soon and we’ll be old hat.”

Heidi, one of the assistants, came out on the portico.

“Hogan, you just got a flower delivery. They're daisies.”

“Thank you. Bye Aidan.”

“Bye.”

***

Josh used his key to get into Hogan’s apartment at 9:30. She was sitting in the living room, putzing around in cyberspace. She rushed into the foyer, jumping up in his arms and kissing him passionately. Josh gave her the full dimpled grin when she finally pulled away from his lips. He put his hands under her buttocks, pushing her up and she wrapped tighter around him.

“Hey there.”

Josh kissed her again; Hogan ran her fingers through his hair. He had dyed it against her wishes, some kind of blondish brown type thing that he wore well. She still hadn't told him she liked it but she would soon.

“Mmm, I missed you.”

“Sorry that I've been so incognito lately. I just needed a breather.”

“I understand.” He lied, finally putting her down on the floor.

They shared one more kiss. Hogan asked him if he wanted a beer and went into the kitchen to get one. Josh took off his shoes, jacket and tie before relaxing on the couch. Grabbing the remote, he turned on her IPod. He flipped around, stopping on Gloria and smiled thinking about a dance he had with CJ so many years ago to this song.

“How did I make it four days without you?” he asked when she sat beside him.

“Oh please, it couldn’t have been torturous.”

“See, you're wrong about that. You know that I don’t like being apart when we are both in the city. I will be doing a lot of traveling this year…being together when we can is a top priority.”

“Won't you tire of me?” she asked.

Josh was not sure of the meaning of the question. People played mind games all the time, even when they weren’t doing it maliciously. They had been together for almost four years and he hadn't quite figured Hogan out yet. She wasn’t mysterious, he knew her nuances and neuroses. She was still so different from any woman he’d ever been with and her age had nothing to do with it. He always tried to be upfront with his thoughts and feelings where she was concerned. Maybe that was the whole mind game. Maybe there was no game and Josh had just in politics too damn long.

“I will never be tired of you.” He replied.

“Really?”

Josh nodded, putting his arms around her and holding her close. Hogan rested her head on his shoulder. They were both quiet, listening to Don’t Dream Its Over.

“When you love someone, you want to be with them. Sometimes you fight, you talk, you make love; sometimes you don’t do anything. None of that matters. When you love someone, four days is a millennium.”

“Yeah. I just like to have my space too. It has nothing to do with my feelings for you.”

“I know sweetie. I don’t want to take that away from you.”

“So, there is not going to be any pressure to cohabitate?” she asked.

“Not from me. Though…”

“Aha, the famous Josh Lyman but.”

“I said though.”

“Semantics Joshua.”

“Though, there are milestones in every relationship and steps one takes to reach them.”

“Not all relationships are the same. Comparing yours to others just sets you up for disappointment.”

“That is true too. Lots of things are true. We could pontificate all night.”

“I will tell you the truth.”

“I'm all ears.” Josh said sipping his beer.

“I'm not ready to live together Josh. I love having my own space, almost as much as I love being with you. I'm not saying I will never be but right now it is not in the forefront of my mind.”

“But I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She straddled his lap, running her hands down his chest. “Where we live will never change that.”

They kissed and Josh stroked her face. He smiled as she unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it down his arms. She took the empty beer bottle from his hand and put it on the coffee table. Josh threw her down on the couch; Hogan let out a raucous laugh. In a matter of minutes, she was naked. Her pajama pants and KISS tee shirt fell to the floor as Josh explored her body with his hands.

“You're so beautiful.” He murmured, kissing the light freckles across her chest.

He caressed her breasts, fascinated that all these years later he could still give her goose bumps. Josh nibbled the raised skin as Hogan moaned. She took off his tee shirt, tracing over the scars of an assassin’s bullet and the life saving surgery. Not once had he ever been apprehensive about his chest when he was with her.

“Make love to me Josh.”

“I love you.”

She helped him out of his slacks, spreading her thighs as he positioned himself above her.

“I cannot resist you.” He whispered, sliding inside of her slow.

“Mmm, Josh.”

Hogan gripped his hips as he drove in and out of her. She whimpered, lifting her thighs as he pushed deeper.

“Oh God! I love the way you do it.”

Josh grinned, trying his best to give her what she wanted. From the sounds of her moans and cries it was working. She was so close; her body tightened and she shut her eyes.

“Josh! Don’t stop, don’t stop! I'm cumming!”

“Oh God, that is so sexy.”

Hogan climaxed, crying Josh’s name. He tried to hold on, push a little further and give her another orgasm but it didn’t work. He came and then rested on the side of the couch. Hogan took his hand in hers, holding it close as she caught her breath.

“Do you think I should…you know we don’t…”

“What?” Hogan laughed. She turned on her side to look at Josh. He put his arms around her. “Need a little help spitting it out Lyman?”

She caressed his back and Josh exhaled.

“Should we be having unprotected sex and going all the way. You never have to be afraid to tell me to pull out.”

“I'm on birth control Josh. We take all the precautions that we need to. Anyway, I think that’s a conversation we should have had about 15 minutes ago.”

“I couldn’t help it; my mind was elsewhere. You're just so hot.”

“Don’t be cute.”

Hogan kissed his nose and sat up. She threw her tee shirt over her head as Josh stroked her hair.

“I think its great that you were recognized.” He said. “You're beautiful.”

“I'm more than that Josh.”

“You never have to tell me that. You are funny, sophisticated, smart, sexy, and a joy to be around. I think the article made that clear. You wouldn’t be as beautiful as you are without all the other things.”

She turned and smiled at him. Then she got up from the couch.

“Are you hungry or anything?”

“Nope. I want to get in bed with my favorite girl and watch Anderson Cooper.”

“Of course you do.” Hogan rolled her eyes, holding out her hands. “C’mon Lyman.”

“You love me?” Josh asked.

They walked back to the bedroom with their arms around each other.

“Damn right I do. Look how cute your tush is.”

Josh yelped as she pinched it a couple of times. He flopped on the bed, pulling Hogan down with him. She laughed and he kissed her. She loved him and though it stung a bit that living together was not something she was ready to commit to at this point, Josh was confident in its happening. He was confident in their lasting love.

***


End file.
